


Stress Reliever | Jeongyeon

by fiestar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Stress Reliever | Jeongyeon

In hindsight, you probably should’ve expended that extra bit of time and energy it would’ve taken to find a piece of lined paper–or at the very least, copy paper–before you started furiously scribbling down the notes to a melody that suddenly popped into your head. But you suppose that why they say “hindsight’s twenty-twenty”. Now that you’ve run out of steam and the piece of graph paper you tore out of one of your younger member’s math notebooks is covered in hurried music notes and snippets of possible lyrics penned down by your producer, it’s hard to stay focus on the task at hand. Technically, this is enough to go off of in terms of creating a rough demo track, but the sun has just barely dropped behind the skyline blotted out by towering buildings and you have quite a few hours left in you before your tank is completely empty. It would only make sense to spend them finishing the project you started even if you’re supposed to be on a short break from work. 

Music never sleeps and if you had it your way you wouldn’t either. There’s no telling where and when inspiration will spring, so you have to constantly be ready. It would explain why you’re going to present the rest of your group a piece of graph paper with a frayed edge and ink stains when you go back to your studio. You’d been in the middle of tidying the dorm–the room shared by the two youngest girls, to be exact–when the string of notes worked its way to the forefront of your mind. Maybe it had been the bright colors of the room that inspired such a bubbly, upbeat song. That had to be the reason since you’re known for writing angst riddled, tear jerking ballads that are better suited to yours or a few of your older member’s voices. Therefore, they can’t blame you for the mess of a lyrics sheet they’ll be receiving soon enough. It’d be too much added effort to transfer everything over to a less cluttered paper, and you’ve become somewhat attached to the blue grid lines. It gives you a design to trace over while you try to concoct another verse or a better hook. 

You tap the pen that has to belong to So Rin, the absolute baby of your group, because she has a habit of teething like a puppy on anything she can get her hands on. There are tiny teeth marks on the cap of the pen that catch the light of your desk lamp with each movement. It doesn’t inspire even a spark of something new and you go back to carefully filling up each square in a checkerboard pattern instead of writing actual words. Maybe the stark contrast of sparkly purple and white will jolt some fake-deep teenaged phrase for you to turn into a catchy earworm. It doesn’t work. You’re not even consciously aware that time is passing until you hear the front door open. The soft chatter of the babies returning from school cuts through the silence that had been pressing in on you all day as you wandered around aimlessly. Only So Rin and Mi You come to greet you, poking their heads through your slightly ajar door to be welcomed home from school. The eldest three members of your group have gone off on their own to relish this brief reprieve from non-stop working before the grating yet gratifying cycle starts up again. They even made a point to tease the maknaes who had to spend their time off preparing for their CSAT. The day after their test is set to be filled with as much fun and festivities as they can take, but they have to take it first. 

You feel for them. Your high school days weren’t anything to look back at too fondly. At least, not being in class itself. The memories made with your friends are some of the most precious to you even if some of them are tainted by the hardships of your trainee days. So Rin and Mi You are lucky to have debut during their last year of high school instead of before then as you had before being dropped by your original company. It had shattered your heart and your dreams, but JYP hadn’t missed your debut nor your talent and took it upon himself to sweep up the pieces and place them back together with the support of five members as the glue. The second time was better than the first, but fans still cite your untimely ejection from your original company as a reason for your unparalleled lyricist ability when it comes to melancholy songs. You blame that dark time for your inability to properly relate to your younger members, but you still try. It’s why you decided to stay behind with them even when your manager offered to stay with them. You enjoy being close to the babies even if you can’t fully understand their habits of basing decisions on things their friends have done and moaning ironically about how all of their classmates have stopped treating them differently. 

Each of them relays a report of their day to you as you cook dinner and help with homework. In the middle of Mi You butchering the pronunciation of a common English word and So Rin biting the cap of her pen in two, your phone dings. For a moment, you ignore it in favor of trying to exaggerate the mechanics of saying “bathroom” as your English teacher had done for your class those few years ago. It helps and she manages to make the “th” sound that’s absent in the Korean language. She beams a smile at you when you pat her head and it taps into a still-present well of lyrics. You leave them to their work and move back to your room to scribble down the words that Mi You unknowingly inspired. They seems to fill a gap you hadn’t realized was there until it wasn’t anymore. The melody melds almost perfectly with the new lyrics as you hum them to yourself. The tune is only broken by a shout from the kitchen. 

“Jeong Yeon-unnie is here!” Mi You informs you. You heard a quiet conversation before your door opens wider then is shut just as silently. You don’t bother asking why Jeong Yeon hadn’t asked permission to enter because in a dorm shared with so many people privacy wasn’t in any of your vocabularies, so you can only imagine how indifferent Jeong Yeon is to violating any personal boundaries with eight other roommates. You lean back in your chair, stretching your arms above your head before going back to your humming. Jeong Yeon moves past you to grab the folding chair leaning up against the wall of mirrors adjacent to your bed. It and the mirrors are courtesy of JYP’s insight into a talent you hadn’t known you possessed until he tested you on it. You earned the title of main dancer almost as soon as the group’s line up was confirmed, so your room doubles as a dance studio and a studio. Less of what a bed room is actually used for goes on in here. It’s your work away from work and it’s somehow calming to know you’re never far from what you need if an idea springs to mind. The folding chair had been one of them. You’re waiting on JYP to approve your dance practice so you can post it on your groups channel as something to give to your fans while all of you are busy not being idols. 

The chair scrapes across the floor as Jeong Yeon drags it up next to you to sit. You pretend to look over your mess of a lyrics sheet while peeking at her from the corner of your eye. She huffs a long suffering groan once she’s settled, blowing her bangs away from her eyes. After a moment she leans forward to brush your hair away from your face, so she can place a gentle kiss to your heated cheeks. Your hair falls back against your skin and you pretend it bothers you so you can push it behind your ear, dragging your fingertips over the place her lips were that’s now tingling like she shocked you with the contact. Your hand has an unsteady hold on So Min’s pen as you write out the notes to the melody you’d been humming before she came in. 

“I texted you that I was coming.” She says after a few beats of silence. You don’t doubt it. Jeong Yeon isn’t one to show up randomly unless there’s an absolute emergency, like Momo hogging the covers. With only two floors separating yours and Twice’s dorms, you wouldn’t be surprised if your neighbors who didn’t know they were living amongst amazing singers and talented rappers confused all of your addresses. If Jeong Yeon wasn’t here than it was Tzuyu and Chae Young coming to hang out with the babies or your oldest unnie going to chat with Na Yeon about whatever it is they talk about. 

“It’s fine,” You say, because it is. She’s never bothered you with her impromptu sleepovers and visits to raid your snack cabinet, nor have any of her other members. Though the impartial treatment does get to her sometimes, especially when she stressed. Even if it’s over something completely unrelated to the fact that Mina is using your bed to take a nap because Sana is watching some horror movie or the other and keeps screaming when something scary happens. You just nod and assure her that it’s nothing, ignoring the fact that she shares a bed with Momo every night. 

Today she looks to be in the beginning phases of a bout of stress-inducing thoughts. Her face is drawn like curtains over a window as she stares blankly at the blank screen of your computer and her leg is bouncing incessantly. You’d mention that the methodical noise is going against the best that you’re trying to concoct in your head, but let it go for the greater good of the situation. It wouldn’t be good to upset Jeong Yeon when she’s so obviously here to get away from something that already has her upset. And if you play your cards right she won’t be leaving anytime soon since she tosses a bag on your bed as she passed by to get to the chair. You nod your head in time with her tapping and try to think up a way to break the ice without plummeting into the icy water below. You don’t get to ponder the subject for too long before Jeong Yeon seems to find a solution for herself. 

She leans forward to prop her head up on her hand. The other moves to your thigh. It seems like a touch of affection until she shifts slightly and her hand ends up against the inside of your leg. You continue about your business, booting up your computer and pretending she’s not distracting you by putting her hand in such a suggestive place. Your fingers falter over the keyboard when Jeong Yeon unceremoniously shoves her hand up your skirt with no preamble. It sends an immediate thrill down your spine and you bemoan your body’s reaction when you feel heat pooling between your legs almost instantaneously. You type in your password for a third time while Jeong Yeon is still and watch your desk top load. Your background is a sentimental one; a picture of your group and Twice taken during a company party from a few months ago. It reminds you that there are still people in the dorm with you and your hand jumps to grab Jeong Yeon’s wrist out from under your skirt. She pushes it away and tugs your panties out of her way. You hiss as the cold air hits your soaked lips at which Jeong Yeon laughs, dark and enticing. If you weren’t suddenly so hyper aware of So Min and Mi You’s presence somewhere in the dorm you wouldn’t dare even think of denying her–or yourself–this pleasure. But you don’t want to taint the minds of your babies. 

“Jeong Yeon, no.” You protest feebly, pretending your thighs aren’t spreading wider in your seat as she traces shapes into your flushed skin. 

“Jeong Yeon, _yes_.” She punctuates her retort with a sharp nip to your ear, “We both know you don’t really want me to stop, baby. Let me. Besides, wasn’t it you that promised to do whatever you could to lighten any burden I carry when I asked you out?” 

“Yes,” You wince at how squeaky your voice comes out. “Yes, but I didn’t think that would involve doing something like this when the babies are around.” 

“You’re their unnie, they have to listen to you. Why don’t you tell them to go out and see a movie to take their minds off the CSAT?” Her voice is like poison, sewing seeds of desire in your mind until all the blooming thoughts that follow logic are choked out by her weeds of temptation. After a moment of deliberation you huff and stand, set on paying off the maknaes so you can fulfill your promise to your girlfriend. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” She tuts, hand fisting the back of your shirt as you turn to leave the room. You raise your brow at her but she returns it with a smirk. With On practiced movement she finds the waistband of your panties buried beneath your skirt and tugs them down to your ankles. “I’m keeping these. You can have them back after the kids are gone.” She promises. You press your thighs together, feeling almost embarrassed. How could you deceive your maknaes, bribe them out of the house just so you can finish this game that Jeong Yeon has started. The answer: quite easily. Mi You is quick to jump at the chance to go out on a school night. You know it’s wrong even as you fork over enough money for them to buy snacks at the theater. They each hug you in turn and you swear they’ll feel the lack of anything beneath your skirt but they just look up at you and smile, then go get changed out of their uniforms before you can retract your permission. It takes them exactly thirteen minutes to get out the door, leaving only Jeong Yeon and privacy behind.

You have the wherewithal to lock your door before Jeong Yeon motions for you to sit back down. While you were kicking the babies out Jeong Yeon decided to entertain herself by watching a video on her phone. As you get closer you realize it’s probably the choreography she has to memorize for their new song. The steps look complicated and Jeong Yeon’s brow is furrowed in deep concentration. You almost feel guilty for wanting her to pay attention to you, but she did start this game. It’s only fair that she see it through to the end. 

“Hold on, baby,” She gives your knee apart, eyes not leaving the screen. “Ji Hyo-yah just sent me this. We’re supposed to memorize this in the next three days.” 

It takes all your willpower to not sag disappointedly into your chair. The flame that had sparked earlier had dulled to flickering embers. With the way things are going now it’ll be extinguished by the time she’s ready to continue. You consider taking care of the issue yourself, but your too stubborn for that. You’ll stay planted next to Jeong Yeon with an evident pout on your lips until she’s ready to get back to business. 

“Don’t do that, honey.” She piped up after a second. You look up to see her watching you sulk as if there’s a storm cloud hovering over your head. “Your lips are quite distracting.” She says. There’s a hint of something in her voice but you refuse to get your hopes up. Even when it’s followed up by a grazing bite to your jutted lip. You catch her lips with your tongue as she pulls away, but it does nothing to incite a reaction. She just goes back to her phone, legs twitching minutely to match the movements on screen. You decide to go back to your own work and open all the apps in your “magic making” folder. After a quick mic test you try out the lyrics you already went over with your producer, keeping as close to a mid-level tone as possible. You have a wide breadth when it comes to vocal range, but some of your members are confined to only soprano or alto which makes it hard to record demos in the proper ranges without the arrangement already planned out. You manage to make it through the first verse and play it back only to accidentally hit pause when your body jolts against your will. Jeong Yeon’s fingers have snaked back between your legs without you taking notice, yet her eyes stay glued to her phone. 

“Jeong, you have to focus.” You say without meaning a single word. Yes, it would be better for her to focus on her work, but you can’t deny that you want that attention for yourself. Luckily, she ignores your feigned protests and pushes your legs further apart. 

“I _am_ focusing,” She replies, eyes still following each dance move happening on screen as she runs a finger through the wet mess between your thighs. She dips teasingly inside you before pulling away to trace shapes against your clit. You groan, half in pleasure and half in annoyance as she continues to deny you what you want. By the time she actually presses her fingers inside you you’re dripping down her arm and she’s stopped watching the video. You feel yourself nearing the edge. Your entire body is up in flames as the heat of your pleasure threatens to consume you. Just as you’re about to combust, Jeong Yeon pulls away. She’s already kneeling on your bed and stripping off her clothes before you can stand on shaky legs to scold her. Instead you strip off your remaining clothes and join her as she beckons to you with a hook of her finger. 

Your hands find her chest almost instantly. Fingers rolling her nipples until she’s knocking your hands away in favor of pulling you flush against her. Her skin feels like a thousand suns against yours and you’re nearly just as hot as her hand returns to its task between your thighs. She doesn’t press hard enough to evoke any pleasure, just barely enough for you to feel the frustration of being denied the purest for of pleasure. Determined, you push her back against the pillows and spread her legs until her lips part like flower petals. She’s wet enough to be dripping down her thighs and you take a moment to taste her. Tongue taking in the sweet taste of her arousal as you lick a line over her center. She whines happily at the contact then reaches for you as you pull away. 

If the two of you weren’t so limber from intensive dance training I’d be hard to fit against each other in this position. But, as it stands, the two of you fit like pieces of a puzzle. Your legs curl against Jeong Yeon’s ribs as she pulls your chest against hers, lips finding yours in record time. It takes a minute to find the rhythm of the kiss, of your pussy grinding hard against hers, but as soon as you do fireworks burst behind your eyes. Jeong Yeon’s mouth falls open with a string of high, sweet moans. You lick her parted lips earnestly and she laughs breathlessly at your eagerness. You shut her up with a quick flick of your hips. Her laughs cut off and her hands drop to your hips as she guides you against her, pushing you harder and faster. It’s hot and messy as your skin is slick with sweat, but her clit pressing against yours in perfect time makes everything fall away until there’s nothing left but pleasure. It bursts inside you like a supernova. You groan into Jeong Yeon’s neck, fucking her harder as her moans reach the highest pitch yet. Her nails dig into your skin as she comes, shuddering in your arms. She leads your hips in a slower circuit as the both of you come down from your highs. 

After a moment of evened breathing and slowed heartbeats, Jeong Yeon pushes you onto your side and unfolds your legs. There’s a hint of soreness in your thighs, but it’s worth it for the completely content look on her face. There isn’t anything that can touch the gentle, adoring smile on her face as she stares at you with half-lidded eyes. You smile back, feeling the same gravity tugging your eyes closed. Your promise is fulfilled, your job is done. You fall asleep with a dopey smile on your parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
